The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: No se iba a mover de su lugar. Nunca. Así es como quería permanecer esperándola. La esperaría para siempre, por siempre hasta que pudiese decir "Lo siento... Te amo." AMUTO.


Hola gente que me lee, _todavía. _Sé que no tengo cara de presentarme después de tanto tiempo, pero quería subir esto antes de perder mi libertad de nuevo por unos pocos días. Seguramente os preguntaréis qué coño me ha pasado para ausentarme así. Una sola cosa:

**TENÍAN RAZÓN, LA ESCUELA ABSORBE VIDAS COMO UN DESGRACIADO AGUJERO NEGRO.**

En todo este tiempo me he dedicado a sacar la mejor nota posible dentro de mis límites, sacarme el carnet de conducir de moto y prepararme para el First Certificate, un examen de nivel de inglés algo dificil (B2). Soy así de chula :)

Dentro de dos semanas seré más libre que Clara cuando pudo volver a andar en Heidi, así que esperadme con paciencia people!

Incluido dentro del _Derbie de Traducción_, a pesar de haberlo sacado medio año después :3

**Este fic no me pertenece, Shugo Chara es de Peach-Pit. De igual modo la trama es de Puck's Favorite Girl por lo que consideraríamos esto una mera TRADUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**

Luces danzantes resplandecían en rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. Luces que parpadeaban y marcaban el camino desde lo alto de los postes hacia un futuro mejor. La melodía distante de un carrusel infantil sonaba lejos y el coche de la montaña rusa iba arriba y abajo rápidamente. Roto y estropeado, el estuche de su violín se pegó a su espalda mientras él pasaba por la estrecha entrada al parque de atracciones. Carteles brillantes y luces demasiado potentes golpearon sus ojos y el olor a algodón de azúcar entró en sus fosas nasales, pero él no sonreía. Apretando más fuerte la correa de cuero en su mano, apenas hizo un gesto cuando sintió las uñas clavarse en la piel de su palma. Sus ojos zafiros vacíos se entrecerraron en determinación mientras hacía su corazón de hierro para aguantar el dolor que vendría después.

Las tazas estropeadas y pequeñas giraban en círculos. Dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Dando vuelta a su mente y a su corazón como locos haciéndole perder el aliento. No quería mirar, pero la más pequeña le atrajo la atención. Una larga marca donde había rayado de forma accidental su arco en la pared. Ella se había reído entonces. Un fantasma de su risa pasó por sus oídos y él hizo una mueca. El rosa fuerte de la taza contrastando con el azul y el verde de la decoración que lo rodeaban. Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu. Los colores, los sonidos, los olores… todo. Todo le recordaba a ella. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero no se iba a mover. No iba a abandonar este lugar. Su lugar, de ambos. No se iba a ir.

**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**

**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "**

¡Chasquido! Las luces y los sonidos y la felicidad se desvanecieron con el chasquido de los plomos y todo estuvo en silencio. Se encontró a sí mismo acostado en la ligera sábana que había traído mientras miraba las estrellas, preguntándose si ella las estaría viendo también. Esperaba que sí. Aún mirando las estrellas no luchó para evitar que una lágrima invisible descendiera por su mejilla antes de llegar al suelo. Podía llorar. No tenía por qué ser fuerte. Nunca más… no cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Buscando en su bolsillo, sacó una foto estropeada con los bordes redondeados. Era hermosa. No, ella era hermosa. Se la había tomado cuando no estaba mirando. Durante la época en la que se encontraban en su balcón. Sus ojos brillaban como el sol cuando le daba la luz en la cara. El viento jugaba con su cabello como él hacía y lo rizaba entre sus dedos invisibles. Ella estaba sonriendo. Le gustaba pensar que era por él. Después de todo, él se acababa de ir y esa era una sonrisa feliz, contenta, de aquellas que encienden la esperanza y el amor. Ella lo había amado entonces…

**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**

**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**

**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do**

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**

Había pasado una semana. Una semana en la que he estado aquí, en este mismo lugar en las tazas, a veces girando de un lado a otro, pero en su mayoría me quedaba allí. La gente había comenzado a fijarse en mí. Se quedaban a mirar de vez en cuando. Susurraban cosas en sus manos y me miraban con caras raras. Podría haber sonreído, pero no encontraba las energías para hacerlo. No parecía que tuviese ganas de hacer nada últimamente. Sin embargo, al octavo día algo cambió. Una niña pequeña con unas coletas anaranjadas y ojos amigables vino a mí saltando a pesar de los gritos de su madre.

Sonriendo resplandecientemente con la fuerza de una llama, tomó mi mano con gentileza y puso allí unas monedas como si hiciera eso todos los días. "Oka-chan dice que no tienes casa, ¿puedes comprarte una con esto?" se parecía mucho a Amu entonces, la inocencia, la infantilidad, la necesidad de ayudarla que agrietaba aún más su roto corazón.

Negando con la cabeza, él hizo un ademán de devolvérselo, pero como ella se negaba a ello lo metió en su chaqueta. "No te preocupes, pequeña, no soy pobre. Sólo tengo el corazón roto." Su sonrisa era triste y preocupante, y ella sabía que era falsa.

"¿Corazón… roto? ¿Cómo se puede tener el corazón roto? ¿Estás muriéndote?" preocupación se apareció en sus ojos mientras se preparaba para arrastrarlo al hospital más próximo.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no se estaba muriendo y que sí, que tenía el corazón roto, su madre intervino y tomó la mano de su hija protectoramente. "Nos vamos ya, Mika." Como una madre pájaro protegiendo a sus crías, se la llevó lejos dejándolo allí solo. Pero realmente no le importaba mucho. En realidad, era algo agradable decirlo en voz alta. Corazón roto. De algún modo, lo hacía todo más real y le ayudaba a estar más seguro de quedarse. Se lo había prometido, después de todo.

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

**And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

No iba a irme. No iba a ningún lado. Iba a quedarme justo aquí porque se lo había prometido. Oh, le había prometido tantas cosas. Gritos. Ese era el último recuerdo que tenía de ellos juntos. Gritos y lágrimas. "¡Te odio, Ikuto! ¡Te odio! Vete. Vete y nunca vuelvas, ¡Te odio!" decía llorando ahora, y él quería acercarse y quitarle esas lágrimas de los ojos. Quitarle toda la tristeza y el temor y dejarle sólo la felicidad. Pero claro, las cosas nunca salen como se espera.

Por supuesto, él merecía que le gritasen así. Al cien por ciento. No debería haberle dicho a Tadase que había estado en casa de Amu todo ese tiempo y que le había escuchado confesarse. No debería haberle dicho que estaban enamorados aunque fuse cierto, bueno lo era entonces. No debería haberle hecho llorar y haberle hecho daño a ella en el proceso. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo sabía, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Lo sentía mucho, de veras que sí, pero ella creía que no. Ella pensaba que él ni siquiera la amaba. Y eso sí era una mentira. La mayor mentira que se podría decir. Amor. Nunca había sabido lo que _significaba _ hasta que la conoció. Ella, ese ángel encantador, maravilloso y lleno de esperanza. Su salvadora. Su amor.

Pero lo había arruinado. Lo había arruinado todo. Y ahora, ahora no se iba a mover hasta que ella viniera a él. Para siempre. Para siempre, era el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella. No era como si tuviese una vida que mereciera la pena si ella no volvía. No valía la pena si ella lo odiaba, si ella no le amaba. Pero en alguna parte, muy, muy dentro de sí mismo, creía que ella iba a venir. Venir con él para que pudiesen vivir sus felices para siempre. Este era su lugar, un lugar donde nadie más iba. Si ella realmente lo quería de vuelta, vendría inmediatamente aquí. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, ella lo conocía. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie más. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber dónde habría ido, dónde era especial y a dónde pertenecían. Ella lo sabía todo.

Así que él sabía sin lugar a dudas que si ella le echaba de menos, incluso lo más mínimo, el primer lugar a donde iría sería aquí. Él la conocía tal y como era al revés. Él la amaba. Sólo esperaba que ella lo amase de vuelta.

**Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"**

**I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"**

**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**

**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**

Todo iba bien los primeros diez días. No me molestaban a parte de los usuales susurros y las miradas extrañadas de los viandantes. Todo iba bien hasta que la compañía constructora se instaló allí y comenzó a derrumbar las atracciones. Arrancaron a las hadas de sus lugares y rompieron en cartel de los cochecitos. El suave tintineo del carrusel fue silenciado por el ruido de los claxon y pitidos de coches y camiones. Por las maldiciones y palabrotas de hombres vulgares gritando órdenes. Todo se estaba cayendo a trozos y sentí que mi mundo se deshacía en pedazos. No. ¡No! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡No pueden!

Cuando llegaron a las tazas me dijeron que me quitara. Les fulminé con la mirada y les dije que se largaran de una maldita vez. No iban a poner un dedo en nuestra taza. Intentaron razonar conmigo, me gritaron, me amenazaron, me patearon e incluso trataron de llamar a mis padres, pero no cedí. Sólo me quedé sentado allí, sin parpadear y sin moverme. Cuando llegó la noche vino también su derrota porque llamaron al 110 a la policía. Diez minutos después, un oficial que parecía amable me miró y suspiró. "Lo siento, chico, pero tienes que irte."

"Lo lamento agente, pero estoy esperando a alguien." Respondí, muerto.

Sus cejas pobladas se alzaron hasta su gorro. "Bueno, ¿Cuándo llegará ella entonces?" Já, ¿pensaba que podría esperar también?

"Me gustaría saberlo…" una mirada lejana había en sus ojos cuando los alzó hacia las estrellas.

Ellos lo dejaron solo esa noche. Se fueron a dormir en las caravanas, maravillados por el chico que no iba a ceder, el chico que seguía esperando.

**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl**

**There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**

**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**

**Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**

**And you'll come running to the corner**

**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

**I'm the man who can't be moved**

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el sonido de chasquidos y los flashes demasiado brillantes. Apenas abriendo los ojos, se los frotó para ver a docenas de reporteros rodeándole y aún más gente por ahí. En alguna parte en la multitud podía ver a la niña melocotón, Mika, mirándolo con tristeza. Mirando a todas partes confundido, apenas pudo sacar las preguntas que le gritaban. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿A quién estás esperando?"

"¿Por qué has estado aquí durante doce días?"

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"¿Eres un sin techo?"

"¿Quién eres?"

Cientos y cientos de voces resonaban en su cabeza y él se echó hacia atrás en la taza con un movimiento bastante gatuno. 'Ooo'es y 'Aahh'es hicieron eco por toda la multitud cuando abrió la boca para hablar. "No creo que sea asunto vuestro, pero lo contaré de todos modos" La gente se calló, el único ruido fue el sonido de las ruedas de los rollos y los _clics_ de las cámaras. "Estoy esperando a mi pequeña fresita a que venga y me encuentre. Hasta entonces, no me voy a ir. No que alejarán de este lugar y no me alejarán de ella." Su voz resonó muy fuerte en el viento mientras la tristeza se asentaba en sus corazones.

"¿Quién es ella?" alguien gritó entre la gente.

Por primera vez en doce días, él sonrió algo parecido a una sonrisa feliz. "Mi único y verdadero amor." Una sombra de sus sonrisitas en los labios.

Ese día, miles de periódicos publicaron sobre una misma persona. El Hombre Que No Podía Moverse (The Man Who Can't Be Moved). Telediarios brillaban en las pantallas de las televisiones y vídeos de su discurso se volvieron populares en internet. El corazón de Ikuto se encogió un poco, dejándose tener esperanza. Amu tenía que ver todo esto. No podía ser de otro modo. Ella tenía que haberle visto decir que la amaba. Tenía que saber que iba hacia ella. Tenía que saber que él le pertenecía.

La gente a su alrededor de repente aumentó después de las noticias y las chicas se le lanzaban encima y le pedían ser su pequeña fresa. Pero él no les había dedicado una segunda mirada. Sólo había una chica que amaba y no podía cambiar de parecer. Esperaría por siempre si era necesario.

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,**

**I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

La luna estaba ya brillando en el cielo de la medianoche cuando sintió unas manos pequeñas agitarme para que se despertara. Cansado ya de luchar contra las fangirls locas, gruñó lastimosamente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera antes de girarse a un lado y volver a dormir. Pero esas pequeñas manos eran persistentes y continuaron sacudiéndolo para despertarlo, ahora en su rostro. Los tomaron con fuerza por las mejillas y él sintió su cálido aliento en la cara antes de sentir sus labios. Abriendo los ojos en confusión, su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio.

Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, sus suaves labios estaban todavía presionados contra los suyos mientras el cabello rosa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Temblorosamente, sus manos acariciaron esos cabellos antes de abrazarla hacia él en un abrazo que quitaba la respiración. "Amu", suspiró.

Enterrando la nariz en su pelo respiró profundamente y su corazón volvió a ser uno de nuevo, trozo a trozo, mientras olía ese aroma a fresas tan familiar. "Amu", lloriqueó.

Alzando su rostro ligeramente él se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de ella y que salpicaban su camiseta. Sabiendo que esto iba a hacerle daño, todavía no pudo evitar que sus propias lágrimas que había estado tanto tiempo aguantando cayesen, mezclándose con las de ella. Con los ojos poniéndosele rojos, no puedo evitar alzarla para poder besarla y asegurarse de que era real. La atrajo hacia sí y consiguió que se sentara en su regazo mientras él se apoyaba en la base de la atracción de feria. Mientras se agarraba con desesperación a su camiseta, ella negaba furiosamente. "Lo siento, Ikuto. ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no… Yo no… ¡No hablaba en serio! Solamente estaba tan enfadada que… Lo lamento mucho, Ikuto. No sé cómo has podido esperar todo este tiempo. Soy una mala persona"

Apretando el agarre la besó en el pelo. "Es porque te amo."

"Ikuto", susurró ella. "Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero, y nunca he dejado de hacerlo"

"Tranquila Amu, está bien-"

"No. ¡No está bien! Siempre hago lo mismo, digo cosas que no pienso de verdad y te hago daño. No. No puedo… ¡No puedo! Cuando…. Cuando te fuiste estaña muy enfadada contigo, pero… te echaba de menos. Esperé a que vinieras y pudiese disculparme. No me importaba Tadase-kun, sólo quería volverte a ver. Pero no viniste. Y entonces… luego escuchamos algo de un nuevo plan de Easter y tuve mucho miedo. Pensé que te habían atrapado, que te tenían encerrado, ¡tuve mucho miedo, Ikuto! Salí a buscarte, pero cada vez que salía Easter estaba ahí y cuando por fin tuve una oportunidad de irme vi la construcción y pensé que ya no estabas más ahí y no pude evitar echar a llorar. Yo… pensé que te habías ido. Pensé que estaba oyendo cosas cuando hablaron de ti en las noticias. En el momento en que te vi corrí hacia ti, pero había demasiada gente. Y esperé a que te tuviese para mí sola, a pesar de que me matase. Incluso te dormiste antes de que yo llegase. E Ikuto, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname." Atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho mientras ella continuaba llorando y pidiendo perdón.

"Yo también lo siento, Amu. Sé que no debería haberle gritado así al Mini Rey" murmuró en disculpa. "Pero eso ya no importa Amu. Todo va a ir bien."

Al final, la llevó a casa y la metió en su cama. Metiéndose junto a ella, se abrazaron hasta que amaneció y él tuvo que irse por el balcón con la promesa de volver. Ella fue al colegio, pensando en nada más que cierto gato de pelo azul, y cuando volvió a casa soltó un chillido de felicidad cuando lo vio en su cama leyendo el último tomo de su manga shoujo. "Así que… ¿finalmente conseguiste el último de esta serie?" Su sonrisa se convirtió en una gotita de sudor mientras le golpeaba a él en la nuca.

"Hentai. Sólo los pervertidos leen un shojo para chicas." Se giró para alcanzar su mochila.

"Pero me quieres de todos modos." Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió adorablemente.

Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa pequeña y perfectamente normal, limpió las últimas dos semanas de dolor de su corazón. El amor trata de conseguir lo imposible y a superar los obstáculos del camino. Pero ellos habían pasado por los peores y habían salido victoriosos. Agarrando su cálida mano, él tiró de ella hacia sí, cerca de su rostro, y dejó que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Vio cómo ella cerraba sus ojos y se inclinaba hacia delante. Soltándola por fin soltó una risilla, divertido de verla caerse sobre su pecho mientras él reía y reía sin parar. "¡Ikutoooo! ¡Pervertido!" gritó con las mejillas infladas, la personalidad de Cool-and-Spicy saliendo a flote.

Riéndose enamoradamente, él la abrazó contra su pecho y murmuró seductivamente. "Pero soy _tu _pervertido" Y fue recompensado con un sonrojo.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

Y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**

* * *

No, la canción no la traduje ni nada de eso porque va en contra de mis principios, como bien apunté en mi lista de cosas que odio. Si la habéis leído sabréis mis motivos con más profundidad :)

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
